


The Feltlantis Team - Now with added Todd!

by Salchat



Series: Salchat's Stargate Fan Art [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crafts, Fanart, Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/pseuds/Salchat
Summary: John and his team, made from felt.  And a bit of leatherette for Ronon.  And now Todd has joined them!
Series: Salchat's Stargate Fan Art [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859335
Comments: 58
Kudos: 43





	1. John Sheppard

**Author's Note:**

> Did ever anyone have so much fun with felt? I don't think so! These little people have been a pleasure to make and I can heartily recommend having a go! There's no pattern, they're just trial, error and problem-solving. It's difficult to know when to stop. They always seem to need a little bit more detail. Should I have stitched on Ronon's tattoo? Does Teyla need that top with the asymmetric lacing? Probably. But, here they are for now, anyway!

Here is John, in his on-base 'slouching round Atlantis' outfit. He has his sidearm in its holster, and he can draw it because he has a snap fastener on his hand. His shirt has tiny pocket flaps and epaulettes and, of course the sleeves are rolled up. He has a tiny Atlantis arm patch, which is velcroed on so that he can remove it for missions. He also has his arm band and watch. And his bootlaces are done up, because I insisted. Set an example, John!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451819297/in/dateposted-public/)

John's watch, wristband and patch.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451617966/in/dateposted-public/)

His sidearm and thigh holster.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50450916438/in/dateposted-public/)

Here is John, mission-ready. I think he holds his P90 rather well!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50450917013/in/dateposted-public/)

The P90s came out like little chubby piggy-snouted creatures. It was tempting to give them eyes.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50450916568/in/dateposted-public/)

John's tac vest. It has tiny pockets and fastens with velcro.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451790172/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Rodney McKay

Dr Rodney McKay, his laptop tucked under his arm, ready to put his minions in their place or save the city or possibly just eat everybody's muffins!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451660901/in/dateposted-public/)

Rodney's laptop, with the Atlantis logo. It fits into his pack, which fastens with velcro onto the back of his tac vest.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50450958838/in/dateposted-public/)

Rodney's holster and beretta.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451661016/in/dateposted-public/)

Rodney's tac vest. I really must make him some tiny power bars to go in his pockets.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451661076/in/dateposted-public/)

Mission-ready McKay!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451831847/in/dateposted-public/)

Sheppard and McKay.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451834127/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. Teyla Emmagan

Teyla, smilingly ready to beat you with sticks.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451859032/in/dateposted-public/)

Her skirt and bantos rods, with elastic loops so that she can hold them.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451858242/in/dateposted-public/)

I wanted Teyla's hair to have layers, so I used brown, then yellow felt and chain-stitched streaks over the top.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50450985823/in/dateposted-public/)

Teyla's mission outfit.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451858782/in/dateposted-public/)

Mission-ready Teyla.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451687966/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. Ronon Dex

Ronon, always ready with his weapon. He has a knitted top and I had lots of fun stitching in his hair.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451713596/in/dateposted-public/)

Ronon's energy weapon and holster.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451011508/in/dateposted-public/)

Ronon's Satedan sword and scabbard.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451713841/in/dateposted-public/)

Ronon, kitted up with his leatherette vest and weapons, ready to inflict violence on anyone and anything.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451011638/in/dateposted-public/)


	5. Team photos

The Feltlantis Team

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451750306/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451047948/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like my little creations! Please check out my stories too, and look out for felt Todd in the next few weeks!


	6. Todd the Wraith

Todd has arrived and looks thoroughly unimpressed with his surroundings.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451998597/in/dateposted-public/)

His trousers and top are made of very fine suede.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451998357/in/dateposted-public/)

His coat is made of the thinnest, finest leather. Is he satisfied? I suspect not!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451126118/in/dateposted-public/)

"Ah, John Shepparrrd..."

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451828336/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
